


Take My Hand

by unadulteratedhacylover



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Innuendo, Judy lets loose, Strangers, Underage Drinking, Underground Party, Whiskey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unadulteratedhacylover/pseuds/unadulteratedhacylover
Summary: An underground party. A handsome stranger. Lots of whiskey. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Aiko Watanabe/Evan, Judy Robinson & Aiko Watanabe, Judy Robinson/Don West
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Take My Hand

“Come on, Judy. It will be so much fun!”

Judy Robinson looked at her best friend and sighed. Of course, Aiko would want to do this. It was just her type of scene.

They had only been on the Resolute for one day, but already a party was being thrown to celebrate its 24th run. Not an official party of course. Neither the council nor the captain would dare approve that. But an underground party, a crew party, meant for those living and working on the Resolute. It was tradition, something that had been happening since the Resolute’s maiden voyage.

“But we’re not part of the crew. Don’t you think someone will notice?”

“Judy,” Aiko said. “Evan is and he invited us. He said it was fine. Live a little, girl. Let loose. Maybe you’ll even meet someone.”

Judy rolled her eyes. Sure. No one would be looking at her. Not with Aiko by her side.

Aiko Watanabe was the epitome of Asian beauty. Perfectly flawless skin, long dark hair, lush lips now covered in red gloss. She stood before her in the empty stairwell, hands on her hips, smiling at her and daring her, just daring her to say no. She cocked a hip and tilted her head and Judy couldn’t help the pang of jealously she felt at the way the other woman looked.

They were the same age. But while Aiko had the body of a woman, Judy still felt like a teenage girl - awkward and out of place. She saw the way the guys looked at Aiko, especially Evan. The blond surfer couldn’t keep his eyes off her when she was in the room. It was part of the reason Judy suspected she was so adamant about going to this party tonight.

But what the hell. Why not? Maybe Aiko was right. Maybe she did need to let loose. They were venturing into outer space and moving to a new planet. Not a city or state or country, but _a planet_. If there was ever a time for her to try something new and put aside practical Judy, it would be now.

“Fine. You win. I’ll go.”

Aiko threw her arms around her in a bear hug, almost knocking her off her feet. She couldn’t help but laugh at her friend’s enthusiasm.

“Now, to find you something suitable to wear,” she said, an evil glint in her eyes.

_I am so screwed,_ Judy thought as she was dragged down the corridor to the Watanabe’s Jupiter.

\----

She had to admit, this was not at all what she was expecting when Aiko had described the party. The image of a dive bar had come to mind. But this – this was a full-on club experience. A D.J. was at one end of the room on a raised platform and on her left a makeshift bar was set up where two “bartenders” handed out drinks. The space had four corridors that branched off from each corner of the room and she noticed couples disappearing down them, hands grasping and lips locking on to any inch of bare skin. Well, she knew to stay away from there tonight.

Evan came over to them and she could instantly feel the change in Aiko. The girl was glowing.

“Ladies, I’m so glad you made it.”

“We wouldn’t have missed it,” Aiko said.

She was beaming. Evan was smiling right back at her.

“You both look beautiful.”

Though the comment was directed at the both of them, Evan hadn’t taken his eyes off the other woman. Judy stifled a laugh. These two were so smitten, she didn’t know how either of them hadn’t made a move already.

“Why don’t I go get you two a drink. I’ll be right back.”

The moment Evan walked away, Judy turned on her friend.

“Wow, you’ve got it bad,” she teased.

“I don’t what you’re talking about,” Aiko hedged. “Let’s go dance. He’ll come find us.”

Aiko grabbed her hand and led her out into the middle of the dance floor. She was glad she had let the other woman dress her. The outfit her friend had chosen fit in perfectly with the rest of the crowd. The dark jeans hugged her long, lean legs and the low-heeled black boots were fashionable but still allowed her to dance and be comfortable. Her favorite part had been the top. She was afraid Aiko was going to try to convince her to wear something tight or showing more skin that she felt comfortable with. her friend had read her perfectly. The black short sleeved chiffon blouse was loose and light but accented her feminine curves in all the right places. Now out on the dance floor, she could tell it had been the perfect choice.

Judy let the music flow through her. If there was one thing most people didn’t know about her, it was that she loved to dance. There was something freeing in movement. She didn’t have to think, overanalyze like she did in every other part of her life. She just _moved_. She had just gotten into the groove when Aiko leaned over to her.

“I think you have an admirer,” she said, nodding her head to Judy’s right.

She turned to find a rugged man leaning against the back wall, cup in hand, watching her. He was the epitome of tall, dark and handsome. Dark hair, thick beard, full lips. He was wearing khaki colored pants, black leather boots and a long-sleeved black t-shirt. The sleeves were pushed back to his elbows showing off corded forearms and was that a tattoo? When she finally locked eyes with him, she knew her perusal hadn’t gone unnoticed. He was smirking at her and even though she knew he couldn’t see it, she felt embarrassment at the blush spreading across her cheeks. He winked at her and she turned away quickly, her heart racing.

“Mmhmm. I saw _all_ of that.” Aiko was laughing and nudging her with her shoulder. “Go talk to him.”

“No. No. I can’t. What would I even say?”

She was spared anymore embarrassment when Evan showed up, three cups in his hands. He handed each of the girls one and Judy took a big gulp trying to calm herself. Big mistake. She choked, the whiskey burning her throat as it made its way down.

“Woah, might want to take it a little easy there, Doc.” Evan and Aiko were trying not to laugh at her.

She took another sip, this time more slowly. She needed to get herself together. When she turned around to look for her handsome stranger, he was nowhere to be found. Disappointment bloomed inside her, but she pushed it away. She hadn’t come here to meet anyone. She had come here to have fun and that was exactly what she was going to do.

For the next hour, she lost herself to the music. Dancing with Aiko and Evan and Evan’s friend, Tim. Downing two more cups of the whiskey that Evan kept plying them with. Eventually, the doctor instinct kicked in yelling at her to drink something other than alcohol or risk dehydration.

A few minutes later she was making her way through the mass of sweaty bodies and over to the makeshift bar.

“A water, please,” she said when the bartender finally turned her way.

“Couldn’t handle the good stuff?”

She turned to find the handsome stranger from earlier leaning on the bar next to her. He was even better looking up close, the same smirk from earlier gracing his lips.

“I had three cups of the good stuff already. Thought it was time for a change of pace,” she said as she took the bottle of water the bartender handed her.

She turned back to man, opened her bottle and took a long leisurely sip. His eyes roamed over her before returning to lock with hers. She recapped the bottle and licked her lips, a thrill shooting through her as his eyes followed the movement of her tongue.

“Only three? I’m offended. I procure my best liquor and all you allow yourself to drink is three cups?”

“ _Your_ liquor?” she asked, smiling. “So that would mean you _illegally_ brought it on to the Resolute then. And that would make _you_ a _smuggler_.”

“Smuggler is such a harsh term. I prefer ‘Procurer of Fine Goods’.”

Judy laughed.

“’Procurer of Fine Goods’? You’re good.”

He leaned in, his lips almost touching her ear and she froze.

“You don’t even know how good I can be.”

She shivered. _Ho-ly shit_. Did he really just say that?

“Then maybe you should show me,” she responded.

Did _she_ really just say that? She must be really drunk. Except, she didn’t feel drunk. She felt bold and daring. Wanted. And damn, did she _want_ his hands and mouth all over her.

He learned towards her –

“NOBODY MOVE!”

Chaos erupted all around them. People started running every which way, screams breaking out as security started grabbing people closest to the entrance and cuffing them. She looked around frantically trying to spot Aiko and Evan but didn’t see them anywhere.

“Shit,” the man muttered.

She watched him grab a bottle of whiskey from behind the bar.

“We’re getting raided and your worried about alcohol?” she screeched.

“If they’re going to confiscate all of this, I’m gonna keep at least one bottle for myself. Who knows how long it will be before I can get decent whiskey again.”

She stared at him, flabbergasted.

“Look, I know a way out of here. Trust me.” He held out his hand, but she just stared at it. “Take my hand, princess. You don’t want to get caught, do you?”

Trust him? What else was she supposed to do? Evan and Aiko were gone. If she waited any longer, she’d be caught. Decision made, she slipped her hand into his.

“Stay close,” he said, as he led them to the corridor in the back left of the room.

They ran down the hall passing multiple doorways on either side. Stuck in the crush of the escaping crowd, Judy had her doubts that she had made the right choice. Maybe she should have taken her chances on her own. Suddenly, he turned off into another hallway.

“Shouldn’t we follow them?”

“Nope. That opens onto the main corridor right in front of the dining hall. Security will be waiting to catch anyone who comes out that way.” They were still running but he turned back to look at her. “Doubting me already?”

He didn’t wait for her reply. Instead, he pulled her down another hall, then another, on and on until Judy lost track of which direction they were going. Finally, after almost fifteen minutes he opened a huge steel door and tugged her inside. The sound assaulted her first, the hissing and rumbling almost deafening compared to the eerie quiet of the corridors. Huge cylindrical tanks filled the space and a massive network of metal pipes ran across the ceiling above them. They wove through the massive tanks, heading deep into the far corner of the room. He sat down on the floor, back against the wall and patted the space next to him.

“We should probably hide out here for a while. At least until the coast is clear.”

Judy sat down on the floor next to him.

“What is this place?” she asked.

“It’s the OGS room.” She stared at him blankly. “Oxygen Generation Systems.”

“How do you know that?”

She turned her body to look at him. He had opened the bottle of whiskey and was taking a swig. He held it out to her in offering.

“I’m a mechanic. I’ve helped out down here before.”

She took a sip of the whiskey then set it down between them.

“How long have you been on the Resolute?”

“This is my seventh trip. Only three more and then I can stay on Alpha Centauri for good. But I want to know about you.”

The look he gave her was piercing. She felt the warmth from the alcohol spreading through her, slow and smooth like honey.

“What do you want to know?”

She slid closer to him, lifting the bottle off the floor between them. He did the same and they ended up almost shoulder to shoulder.

“Well, you’re obviously not crew. You’re too nicely dressed for that. I’d say a passenger. Here with family.” He looked her over. “And you probably come from money. Am I right?”

“Judgy, aren’t you?” She took another swig of whiskey. “Yes, I am here with my family and you could say we’re comfortable.” He snorted. Judy elbowed him. “Hey! I’ll have you know we all work hard for what we have.”

“Oh yeah? And what do you do?”

“I’m a doctor.”

The bottle of whiskey was halfway to his lips when he paused. Judy tried not to squirm under his gaze. She felt …. _exposed_. Like he could see right through her. And she didn’t understand why. It was unnerving.

“Well, Doc, I’m ready for my physical,” he finally said.

There was a sly smile on his face as he held his arms wide open in invitation.

“I’d need a lot more whiskey for that,” she retorted.

He held out the bottle to her.

“Bottom’s up, princess!”

Brazenly, she snatched the bottle from his hand. She didn’t know what it was about this guy, but he made her want to be reckless.

“This is the last one.”

The men’s voice infiltrated the space and she looked at him, panicked. Before she even knew what was happening, he was grabbing her by the hand and pulling her into an alcove behind the tank closest to them, hiding them from view, the bottle of whiskey still clutched in her hand.

The space was tight, only enough room for one person to fit comfortably. And so, she found herself flush up against him, his hands at her waist, holding her still, hoping and praying that they wouldn’t get caught. She placed her free hand on his forearm, steadying herself. The muscles beneath her fingertips flexed and she had to fight the urge to run her thumb over the bare skin.

They could hear the men’s footsteps inching closer and closer to their location and the panic started to creep in. What if they were caught? Would this stay on her record? What about med school? Would they still let her practice? Would she get kicked out of the program? Oh god, what would her parents say?

Unconsciously, she gripped his arm tighter and he slid his arms all the way around her waist in return, drawing her even more into his body. Just before they rounded the tank, a comm beeped, halting them in their tracks.

“Waverly, you and Bell are needed on D deck, now.”

“Yes, sir,” the man she assumed was Waverly replied.

As their footsteps receded, Judy let her head fall onto his chest and let out a deep breath. She was almost giddy with relief. They had been this close to being discovered. When she heard the clanging of the steel door closing behind them, she looked up into his eyes and her breath caught. The way he was looking at her now … she had never had a man look at her that way.

“Doc … I’m gonna kiss you now,” he whispered, as he leaned into her.

Judy waited with bated breath, her eyes slipping closed, lips parted just slightly. He descended on her, gently at first, then with urgency. He tasted like whiskey and sin and every filthy fantasy she had ever dreamt of. She let herself sink into him, savoring the moment.

When they broke apart, a flash at her wrist caught her eye. She pressed a button on her comm and saw 5 missed calls from Aiko. She had forgotten that she had muted the device before they went into the party.

“I need to get out of here.”

Her sexy stranger looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

“I’m pretty sure I wasn’t _that_ bad.”

She looked at him, confused, before she realized what he was talking about.

“You were the complete _opposite_ of bad,” she told him.

Her words had the desired effect. He was grinning like a fool and it made him look even more handsome.

“But I do need to go,” she said reluctantly. “The friend that I came to the party with made it out and has been trying to contact me. I need to let her know I’m okay.”

“Okay,” he said. “I’m pretty sure those guys are gone. Let’s get you back.”

He stepped out of the alcove and Judy felt a pang of sadness at the loss of his body against hers. Then his hand was reaching out for hers and he was leading her out of the OGS room and into the maze of corridors.

“Where are you staying?”

“B deck, Jupiter Dock 2.”

On and on they went, this walk much faster than their escape from the party. They exited into an empty stairwell and he stopped, just beneath the stairs, her hand still encased in his.

“I think this belongs to you,” she said as she handed him the mostly empty bottle of whiskey.

“That it does.”

He took the bottle, let go of her hand and stepped back, as if waiting for her to make the next move. They stared at each other for a moment, both trying to hold back smiles.

“I guess I should go,” she said slowly, not really knowing how to end it. Before she lost her nerve, she leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, before walking towards the door that led out to the corridor.

“Doc?” he called out.

Her hand was on the doorknob, but she turned back.

“What’s your name?”

“Judy – Judy Robinson.”

“Well, Judy Robinson. I’m Don West. It was nice to meet you.”

He gave her a roguish wink before disappearing through the doorway beneath the stairs they had entered from.

_Don West._ Even his name sounded sinful.

As she made her way down the corridor to her family’s Jupiter, she couldn’t stop smiling. She pressed her comm link to connect to Aiko. The other woman picked up instantly.

“Please tell me you’re okay!”

“I’m fine,” she said with a laugh. “But do I have a story to tell you.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I was watching this show on Hulu called Utopia Falls and in one of the episodes they go to an underground party and it gets raided and I thought, they have to have parties like this on the Resolute, right? What if Don and Judy met that way instead? 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this little piece of crazy fluff. :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
